<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowglobe by DeckofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235385">Snowglobe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons'>DeckofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Evil Plans, Gift Giving, I'm drowning in rarepair hell, M/M, Sunshine King Boo is named 'Boo-Shine', Villains being Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boo-Shine has a gift for King Boo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Boo/King Boo, Luigi's Mansion's King Boo/Super Mario Sunshine's King Boo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowglobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I'm not the only one who ships 2 different King Boo's, however as far as I'm aware the small handful of other people with such a ship have the other King being Mario Kart/Mario Party King Boo and not Sunshine's. I like that pairing idea too but Sunshine King Boo comes off so derpy and cute, making him the perfect match for LM King Boo and his generally more evil seriousness in my eyes.</p>
<p>Also, I decided Sunshine King Boo goes by 'Boo-Shine', I'm sure you can see where I got that name. Which does mean LM King Boo had another name too, though I don't know what it might be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thick layer of snow blanketed the forest and long slender icicles hung from many of the leafless snow-covered branches, giving the whole place more of a peaceful winter vibe than the haunted forest it was supposed to be. The mansion was covered in snow too, enough to block the door that no one really used anyway so it didn’t matter much.</p>
<p>From the rooftop, King Boo watched the boos and ghosts make snow ghosts in the clearing around the mansion. Several were having a snowball fight while another group just hung around, seemingly admiring the Xmas decorations on the mansion – a holiday so big even the dead still celebrated it. All very quaint and cute, made all the better by King Boo’s relatively newfound freedom.</p>
<p>The only thing spoiling the moment was that his vengeance was still not yet realized. Each defeat stung more than the last, filling him with even more need to hurt all who’d wronged him and his people. But… that could wait for the new year. He needed some time to think and plan and most of all chill out a little, letting his anger alone drive him led to sloppy mistakes. So, he’d just sit here, the winter wonder land his forest had become spread out all around him as far as he could see, and watch his people have a good time. He was going to have a good Xmas and a good New Year’s Eve too. He wasn’t going to let those <em>bastards</em> hold sway over his mind. In fact, he was done with thinking about them until the new year. <em>Well</em> before this time next year, they’d be portraits in his mansion. He would hang them up in the…</p>
<p>“I forget how cold it gets in this part of the world sometimes. How can you stand it for so long?”</p>
<p>King Boo turned around to see that Boo-Shine had joined on him on the roof. He was responsible for King Boo’s rescue from E. Gadd this time around so he kind of owed him even if his only reason for saving him was to meet a fellow ‘King Boo’.</p>
<p>“We’re dead,” King Boo replied as Boo-Shine came up to float next to him. “The cold doesn’t affect us.”</p>
<p>“Well yeah but we still feel it even if it’s not as strongly as the lively do and it gets so dark so early and stays that way for so long. And even when the sun is out it’s covered in clouds a lot of the time and just feels so far away. I suppose the snow is pretty though.”</p>
<p>“I swear you’re the only ghost I’ve ever met who prefers sunlight.”</p>
<p>“You should come to Isle Delfino some time. I’ll show you the sights and all the best sunbathing spots. Then I’m sure you’ll be agreeing with me in no time.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.” Either to get away from things for a bit or to set another trap for Luigi and Mario. Boo-Shine had some beef with Mario too so he’d probably be down for that and two King Boos working together might lead to good things. Or heck, maybe it could be both a vacation but then become a new vengeance plan after finding a good spot to set a trap.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll look forward to it then. Now for the reason I’m up here. Merry Xmas! I know gift giving is more of a living thing or whatever but I don’t care, I got you something anyway because you’re my pal now.” With a big goofy grin, Boo-Shine levitated out from behind him a sloppily wrapped gift box.</p>
<p>“Uh… thanks,” King Boo said because what else could he say? Gift giving wasn’t really a thing the dead did a lot even on Xmas, typically just spending time with loved was the goal for them. Boo-Shine seemed determined to be odd though. Perhaps that was because he was from an entirely different part of the world or maybe he was just weird. Either way though it was honestly a bit refreshing.</p>
<p>Using magic, King Boo unwrapped and opened the gift. Inside was… a snow globe, depicting a pretty cottage scene.</p>
<p>“I wanted to get you a painting since you seem to like those but I don’t know where to get them. Snow globes are easy to get ahold of though and I figure they’re sort of like a 3D painting so merry Xmas.”</p>
<p>It was a pretty mundane gift, nothing special, just a little knick-knack meant to look visually appealing but it did give King Boo an idea. If he could trap people in portraits with magic could he perhaps do something similar with a snow globe? It wouldn’t be as aesthetically pleasing as a painting but with a snow globe one could give it a little shake every now and then, disturbing the victim trapped within. What could be a better punishment for sucking him up into that wretched vacuum <em>three</em> times now? He’d have to do some experimenting to see if it was even possible but if it was, <em>that</em> was going to be Luigi’s fate. Possibly Mario and E. Gadd’s too, each in their own isolated globes, but he wasn’t sure yet, he’d decide if he’d prefer good old portraits for them instead when faced with that decision.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said with an evil chuckle as he looked back up at Boo-Shine. “You’ve given me a <em>very</em> grand idea.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it,” Boo-Shine replied with a slightly goofy grin. He was definitely going to a play a role in King Boo’s next vengeance plan. Together, they’d be victorious for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>